When threaded conduit is shipped, the ends must be protected from damage to the threads and/or to prevent debris from entering the conduit tube. Protection is likewise needed in storage and job sites. To accomplish this, separate PVC or plastic polymer end caps are used to protect the threads and cover the conduit tube end openings. The end caps are subsequently detached and discarded by an installer at the job site.
When the threaded conduit is coated in PVC or another corrosion prevention material, it is imperative that the threads are not exposed between a conduit body, fitting, connector, or other receiving structure and the threaded conduit once installed because the threads are uncoated and easily susceptible to corrosion. To accomplish this, integral sleeves molded to the receiving structures are sometimes used. The integral sleeves, however, are difficult to mold properly with desired thickness and uniformity due to the employed “dipping” mold process. It is also difficult to maintain proper size/roundness of the integral sleeves, especially when shipped in at job sites. Further, additional friction impedes installation as the threaded conduit rubs on the interior surface of the integral sleeves during threading into place.